


Irresistible

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John knew what he was doing was wrong but he just couldn't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Irresistible  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Chiana  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 282  
>  **Summary:** John knew what he was doing was wrong but he just couldn't help himself.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'coming in hot' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

John couldn’t stop himself from whistling a jaunty tune as he hurried down the hallway to Chiana’s room. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was all kinds of wrong. It was wrong on so many levels he couldn't even begin to count how wrong. But the truth was he was desperate. He hadn't gotten laid in.... There was no way he needed to finish counting that up. He didn't really want to know down to the day how long it had been. His body already knew it had been a very long time indeed. 

Besides there was just something about Chiana that made him want to... A groan escaped him and echoed through the hall. How any red blooded male could resist her was beyond him. She really was sex on legs and completely irresistible.

He stopped in front of Chiana’s room, his mind and body conflicted. His mind knew he should go but his body... His body wanted Chiana and it didn’t want to wait any longer.

Without allowing himself another thought on whether he should or shouldn’t John gave a sharp knock on the door. 

“Yes?”

His body tightened as her voice came through the door. “It’s John.”

He could almost hear her smile as she whispered, “What do you want?” 

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. “I’m coming in hot.” His voice was husky as he whispered the agreed upon phrase.

Chiana grinned as she opened the door and allowed him in. “Oh, I really hope so.”

John gave her an answering grin as he swept her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he whispered against her lips, “Count on it.”


End file.
